Database management systems often need to be able to handle a large number of database transactions. This is often the case where database management systems are used by insurance companies, financial services companies, or e-commerce websites. In order to handle a large number of database transactions, database management systems often distribute read transactions to replica tables at a replica node. Database management systems maintain the replica tables by replicating changes from the source tables at a source node to the corresponding replica tables at the replica node. In order to further improve database transaction performance for the database management system, the source tables may be distributed across multiple source nodes. But when the source tables are distributed across multiple source nodes, a deadlock may result when the database management system replicates changes to the replica tables. This results in replication being halted and creates a visibility gap between the source tables and the replica tables.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.